The Wind
by Hanashimasu
Summary: What if Naruto never left with Jiraiya? As Naruto stays in konoha watch his trials to become stronger
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this is my first fic so it may suck but I don't think so… do you? R&R

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto

"ha" talking

'_ha_' thinking

****

"ha" kyuubi

ha------------scene change

First Chapter-It begins

It was a normal day… or at least normal according to the last two weeks. Naruto seated himself in front of a river, watching the stream go by slowly. He was almost always here ever since he had recovered from his injuries. He had found that he was thinking more lately, it's almost a ritual now. Every day he would come here and think. Upon thinking however he had found two things. Those two things were a) he was good at it, now that was a shocker… b) he has a photographic memory because he was able to recall past events in perfect sequence.

His stomach growled and a sigh escaped his lips. It was time again to eat, this thought brought a smile to his face. Ramen always made his day better, so he got up dusted his pants and headed towards Ichiruka(sp?)

When he arrived he ordered the standard ten bowl combo. Strangley that order arrived shortly after he had started eating there.

Midway through his meal Jiriaya had arrived to further complicate his already complicated life.

"They told me I would find you here." he stated looking disgustingly at how he ate. "What do ya want ero-sannin(or sennin?)" Naruto asked back, Jiriaya scrunched his nose at his nick name. " I was going to ask if you would like to travel with me for awhile to train but…". He was cut off half way as Naruto replied a swift "I decline."

Now to say that Naruto did not want to go was terribly wrong. In fact a voice in his head screamed ever so loudly to go, but to that voices dismay an even louder voice was saying no. after he answered Jiriaya and the ramen man looked at him as if he had grown another head. Actually the ramen man looked at him that way.

Jiriaya looked at him as if he grew nine heads, five hands, and twenty fingers to boot.

All this came to one conclusion though. "Why" was the best question Jiriaya could think up of in his state of shock. To tell the truth he didn't even know why he had even thought no. When he open his mouth to reconsider the voice spoke again. **"You must stay hear!" **The voice boomed again.

Naruto then proceeded to yell and act as if he was crazy. "What the hell there's a voice in my head telling me what to do! helppp! Ahhhhhhhh !

While that was what the old Naruto would of done, this one has been using his brain lately and his mind was now by far more calculative. The corners of his half open mouth turned to a smile "I have my reasons". he quickly made his exit, Jiriaya was still stunned and did not follow.

The ramen man however was a little less stunned so he quickly came to his senses. Having his mind back he quickly notice the was something wrong… looking at where Naruto was then looking at his ten finished bowls are… now was the worst part he looked at the empty counter…

Somewhere else----------------------

"Naruto!" Upon here his name Naruto started a full sprint. _'Now why did you start talking to me?'_ he questioned the demon in his belly.

****

"So you know?" came the voice now known to have been from the Kyuubi

__

'Assuming no one else heard you and that I actually want to go, yes' Naruto stated calmly 'Why do you speak to me now and not before?'

****

"To tell you the truth before it was not as urgent as now, and before 'The Incident," Naruto winced remembering about it **"You where to dense for anything to go through"**

__

'Wait what did you say was so urgent?' Naruto asked his inner self

****

"Straight to business I see" the fox paused **"Well you see several centuries ago I learned a very unique style of taijutsu and was wondering if you would like to learn it?"**

__

'So tell me why are you doing this? Its unlikely that you would pay rent without being asked' it all seemed to suspicious for his liking

"**I have personal reasons that is good enough for me not wanting it to discontinue" **Kyuubi pauses as if remembering a distant memory. **"But if you want something I can tell. This style is extremely complex but I think you have the stamina, potential, and determination to learn it."**

__

'So that's why I can learn it but why is it so urgent' Naruto tried to pry at it more.

****

"You grew smarter somewhat but your still a dumb brat" Kyuubi grumbled, Naruto glared **"you see when you used my chakra during the fight with you weak friend you used too much now the merging is faster then ever before. You may have already seen some of the effects put on by the merger."**

__

'Like what?' Naruto asked

Kyuubi sighed **"Kid you thought about it just a few hours ago…"**

__

'You mean being good at thinking?' Naruto tried, but failed

Kyuubi groaned **"No! your photographic memory!" **Kyuubi screamed, to his dismay Naruto could not tell whether he was sarcastic or not… **"Your photo… I mean my photographic memory"**

__

'What do mean yours?' Naruto asked, now he was more confused then when he started talking to the demon.

****

"I mean that since we're merging faster my memory is being absorbed into yours at a faster rate, therefore you have my memory of that event and since my senses are from what your body fells it seems one same memory. The seal was created to accumulate speed in time but using my chakra to much somehow caused a reaction for it to take a big leap in speed instead of the slowly accumulating sequence it was first thought to go through." he paused to see if Naruto had any questions he was right.

__

'So if it was always consuming your mind how can you still think, and how come I only started to receive this memory of yours?' Naruto asked

****

"That's a good question. The answer is really simply really. First I said memory not mind and every memory you have I have so there's no loss the. As for why you are only stating to notice is because of the leap. Because it consumes my most recent memories. Before it was consuming at a painfully slow rate as so at the end of the day you would have normally have a few seconds of my memory. So to say you might have noticed how many letters there were on a sign, or how many people where at one stand ect. You know small bits, but now it has gained a lot more speed consuming recent memories with room to spare for old ones. Within a day it has dug up things from a few months ago, and it will only get faster." once again waiting for any questions seeing none he continued **"At the rate its going I'd say we have about two to three years"**

Naruto nodded in understanding _'So if I go with Jiriaya I wont have enough time to learn this taijustu?'_

The fox nodded **"the justu the snake freak used has a three year no change cap so you'd probably be gone for that long"**

__

'wait wont getting your memory of it being learned by you say that I learned it' Naruto asked still wanting to go with Jiriya and wanting this new 'style' as well

****

"Its more complicated then that brat! They were aware of mind reading Justus so they made it so that only if you were taught it can you learn it. If you receive my memory on it all you'll see is black." Kyuubi explained.

__

'What about the jutsus?' Naruto asked

****

"Maybe some…" the fox contemplated

__

'Ah… so when do I start training?' Naruto asked Kyuubi

****

"Now! Take all your money and change your wardrobe. I don't want a K.I.A form sent to your teacher saying 'clothing to bright, easily found by enemies' on it. Also buy weights, you need to increase your reaction rate, speed and chakra control before you can even start the basics."

__

'Ano… I get speed and reaction but why chakra control?' Naruto asked

****

"Don't worry about that now just do it!" kyuubi growled

Naruto then snapped back to reality. The first the he notice was the sun was going down so the day must be drawing to an end. Second was that he was at the river side that had fast became one of his favorite places to be. He must have wandered there unconsciously.

Right about then Kyuubi's voice rang over his head again. **"Brat keep act the way you used to, as if nothing happened,"**

Naruto laughed at his comment, he had acted most of his life it wouldn't make a difference for a few more years.

Market area----------------------

When he reached the market most of the ordinary shops were closing. The ones that sells shinobi goods were still open due to the late hours shinobi's come at because of missions.

He walked down the street then started to turn into the ally ways. After many twists and turns he reached his destination. It was a small shop with even fewer costumers, well more like no costumers… This is one of the only shops in Konoha that would sell him any goods. They were so poor that they would accept selling to anyone.

"Hey Naruto" the young man greeted "your suit isn't wrecked yet why are ya here?" the man questioned Naruto while looking at his orange jumpsuit for any rips. "Didn't ya just by that this week?" the man questioned again then waited for a reply

"Yeah I did, but I'm thinking of changing what I wear." Naruto replied sheepishly but then suddenly yelled out loudly "It's not to stealthy which is what a shinobi needs!"

"Well duh! I'm not shinobi and I know that!" the man laughed at Naruto's density. Naruto glared at him but he continued to laugh. Finally regaining his composer the man spoke up again "So what color are we looking for and what kind of clothing?" he asked

Naruto became deep in thought and when he could not come up with anything other then orange he asked his counterpart for answers _'So fur ball do you have any suggestions?'_

There was a grunt then came the answer **"Stupid brat what do most shinobis wear?"**

There was a pause. _'black?' _came his unsure answer

****

"Yes, and forests fill most of this area so what do you think is most of the forest colored?" Kyuubi asked

__

'Oh! I know this one its green and brown!' Naruto shouted in his mind

****

"Yes and don't scream I can hear you fine! And buy a kimono or something it has many pockets to hide weapons! " the youkai yelled back with even greater volume.

With his new answers he turned and told the store man "Black, green, or brown kimonos are fine." Naruto stated calmly.

The man nodded and went behind to the storing place of the cloths. Naruto followed him soon after. After an hour or so they found a light green kimono with brown and dark green triangle designs around the edges.

When they about to exit Naruto bump the cabinet, and with ever action comes a reaction. Thus this rather hard bump knocked all the cloths that where dangling on top of it to fall an Naruto. From under the cloths Naruto climbed out when he grabbed the thing closest to him and started swinging wildly and swearing "damn that fu…" Naruto looked at what he was holding it was a black cloak much like the ones ANBU members wear.

"I think I'll take this to" Naruto stated to the store keeper. In return he just nodded then started for the exit once again.

When the reached out side Naruto thought something since this unique style was taught to him and he taught it to his kids wont it be like a clan? So he decided the best course of action. "Hey! Can if I leave this here so that you can etch in the Uzumaki clan symbol on how long would it take?"

"well probably a day or two, I don't have much to do so it's quite quick." the man stated. Then a thought occurred to him "What's the Uzumaki clan symbol?" the man questioned

Naruto decided that the best, and most fitting design would be a spiral. "It's really simple let me show you" He then proceeded to grab a pen and draw it on the mans business card.

(A.N.- the symbol is like the one Jiriya has, you know the spiral with the line thing on his hand.)

After that he asked for weights and paid for the merchandises . It was quite easy due to his inability to buy things from the other stores he saves up money rather quickly.

Without much else to do the man drove Naruto home because the weight set weighed more the he could carry. There where twenty of each starting from ten pounds adding ten till 200 pounds. So they commenced the grueling tasked of carry each into his house then they parted.

Naruto waved and yelled out "I'll pick up the things tomorrow then!" Which earned him a 'shut up' from several residents that were awoken from his screaming.

Afterwards he came into his house and started to experiment with his weights. He found that he could hold five weights in each strap. So he started to add weights to them. He found that he could hold one hundred pounds in each arm and a hundred and forty in each leg. After this he went to sleep.

THE-NEXT-DAY-----------------------------------

The sun shined through his window and in the fight against waking up Naruto lifted his hand up. In his still sleepy state he did not notice that his armed weighed down heavily and so he continued to do something extremely stupid…

"Ahhhh! Damn! Shit!" Yes in the fight against waking he tried to cover his eyes by dropping his arm on them. He did a very tactical move, that is if his arm did not have a hundred pounds of weight on them.

Now to say it hurt was an understatement, lets do the math shall we. One hundred pounds of weights + impact on face ouch!

In his pain and cussing however Naruto never noticed the weight pulling him down however. That is until he reached the stairs the events of last night passed by him. Now he was at the stairs and his movements were hindered so much he failed to reach the railings on time. Lets do math again shall we…

Four hundred eighty pounds + wooden stairs + momentum ouchy, ouch, ouch!

But one thing went his way though, as soon as he had reached the bottom of the stairs he was unconscious, in other words 'something like more sleep' yes he had won the battle with the sun today.

A few hours later Naruto woke up to find that 1) his body hurt 2) he was at the bottom of the stairs. Then remembering what happened he sighed. He then started to talk to Kyuubi. _'So how shall we start training Kyuubi sensei' _Naruto purposely stressed the sensei out.

****

"well" the Kyuubi replied **"start by running around Konoha ten times. Stick to the wall while doing so, literally. During so I will call out numbers take a step only when I say so, go as fast as I do. Failing to keep up or going to fast will restart from zero. Also I will call out numbers one, two, three, and four. One right hand, two left hand, three right leg, and four left leg. Failing to comply to my command will result in restart. Now get going!"**

__

'hai!' Naruto chorused

Outer Wall of Konoha------------------

Naruto was out of breath. Not because of his training but because of walking towards the gate. When he chose his weights he never thought of going long periods with it. Earlier on he indicated that he was good at thinking but that is if he thought. _'think before doing' _he mentally stated.

He was on his first lap and now he saw a problem. First if walking got him that tired he wont make it. Second talking in the mind was a lot faster then talking outside for the kitsune was yelling numbers as fast as he can run.

In his thinking Naruto mistaken the number three for the letter c. Now panicking that 'c' was not part of his body he crashed into the wall ending up in his fifth restart.

'_Hey fox how the hell am I suppose to keep up with that pace! I can barely run that fast without the weights!' _Naruto yelled at his furry tenant .

****

"Well the hybrid of our two chakra while not as fast in healing it is able to heal tears in your muscle resulting in faster adaptation to the weights." the demon stated **"so that means you'll somewhat be able to keep up in a few hours. If you fell tired wait for about two to five minutes for the healing to catch up"**

Naruto nodded in understanding. Then something crossed his mind _'wait how long is a few hours?'_

****

"you better hurry up if you want lunch bwhahaha" The demon laughed

With new found determination and strength Naruto started of again. After seventeen restarts Naruto was finally done and he didn't even miss diner!

At Ichiruka Ramen Stand-----------------------

A very weary Naruto walked in. After his training he was now more used to the weights but he was so excited that he did not even wait to heal when he left for Ichiruka.

"Hey kid I thought something happened to my best costumer when you didn't show up for lunch as usual" the man laugh heartily. "So the usual?"

"Times that by two old man!" Naruto yelled loudly

"Remember to pay this time I'll let you off the hook for last time" Ichiruka said roughly.

"Hai!"

Naruto then started to eat at the pace that Ichiruka can keep up. When all was done he went to pick up his cloths

At The Cloths Store-------------------

"Hey Naruto can you give me your hitae-ate for a second, I just thought of something really cool.!" he asked

"Alright!" Naruto yelled happily. He started to untie it when the young man just grabbed it and ran to the back. "Hey! Don't just grab it!" Naruto yelled. Immediately loud bangs heard.

"I'm done" he stated out loud then came back with the clothing but without the forehead protector. "Hey what did'ya do to my head band!" Naruto yelled while pointing an accusing finger.

"See for yourself!" the man chirped a little too happily. Then handed naruto his cloths

Naruto immediately pulled out the cloak to see that his hitae-ate was now used as a clip to attach both sides together.. He then checked over the symbol an the back and smiled. It's lines were about an inch thick and was a light shade of brown. He said his thanks and started to leave when…

"Wait its twenty five dollars for the cloak clip" the man yelled

Naruto just sweat dropped paid and left for home

Okay I'm done! Anyways if you have any questions review. This is my first time writing a fic so if I did anything wrong tell me.

Also my jap is not good so some of the ones I know will be jap and the ones I make up will be something like this, replace blah with the name "blah release: blah, blah, blah technique

And also the cloths guy, we'll be seeing him more can any one think of a name for him. Using 'the man' all the time is getting kind of repetitive…

Also after a few chapters I'm going to skip to the chuunin exam so should sound be in it or not? If yes then the chuunin exam will take place in a neutral country in the war thingy. If not then it will take place in one of the leafs allied country.

So long for now! R&R and vote!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Its me again. Okay you get the drill for this now

"ha" talking

__

'ha' thinking

****

"ha" kyuubi

scene change

Now for questions:

Romance? Maybe but definitely no yaoi or shounin-ai. If there is any romance that is. Spelling error? Well I did spell check it a hundred times. And also thank you shinigami for the name 'takashi' just because it sounds cool. Anyways on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

A few months training:

__

I was sad and I showed it. Most of the time I could shrug it of, but not this time. No, this time it was worse. I may be stupid, but the one time I could show this damned village that I was really worth something. I go and fail it, three times to be exact. I sat there with my saddened look I couldn't act anymore not for today at least.

When I was contemplating on what it was that I did wrong to not even create a simple clone Mizuki sensei came up to me. "You know there is a secret way to become genin." he stated beside me. I waited for him to continue "If you go to the Hokage tower and find a scroll that says 'forbidden seals on it and learn one technique from it you'd pass."

Now I was interested. It sounded to perfect, but I would be willing to take a chance. "how Mizuki sensei?"

I asked him.

"Its simple steal it and then come to this place…"

to the forest-------------------

I sat there with the scroll. It was fairly large and I decided to look through it to find the easiest one, because bunshin seems to hard for me. After having a quick look I decided to start from the front anyways.

After twenty minutes with no progress I was frustrated. My anger was growing with every failure until I leaked this blood red chakra. As soon as it came so did the theory of this technique called kage bunshin.

It was so simple now that I got it with every try.

Soon though I heard Iruka sensei. "Naruto why did you steal the scroll of seals!" Iruka demanded, almost as if he did not know about the 'secret test'.

Confused I decided to tell him the truth "Mizuki sensei said that if I learned one technique from here you would have to pass me!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Then I heard a whirring cut through the air as Iruka pushed me out o the way….

Naruto's room_------_-------------------

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto shot up from his bed drenched in cold sweat. _'What was that? Was it just a dream?'. _he asked himself.

There was a rumbling sound that cut through his thoughts **"No that was not a dream it was my memory of that day you passed the genin exam." **The great youkai exclaimed.

__

'your memory?' Naruto asked confused, though still breathing heavily. _'does it have any importance?' _he questioned

****

"Yes did you notice something from that dream? Something important that you asked me the other day?" the demon questioned back.

__

'Well it happened just like I remembered it. What's wro…wait I know it's the fact that I skimmed through every jutsu wasn't it?' he questioned

****

"Yes brat, my memory picked up all the jutsus in there." the demon stated.

__

'so are we going o learn jutsus now?' Naruto demanded more then asked.

****

"No we prefect then learn. And only an hour a day." the demon then stated **"now get changed so we can train that pathetic body of yours!"**

"hai" Naruto stated out loud lazily looking over at his clock to see that it was only 4 am.

in the outskirts of Konoha-----------------

__

'So what to do fur ball?' Naruto asked menacingly at the one who forced him to wake up so early.

****

"Well, it has been said that if a ninja is skilled enough in their art they can do so without or minimal hand seals. The closest you have is your kage bunshin. Without noticing it you have gone from ten(?) seals to only two now before we go any further we'll learn Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" the Kyuubi said to Naruto

'Well sounds good I remember it was right after kage bunshin. How did it go again.' Naruto thought deeply then flashes of memories appeared. '_A ninjutsu technique where the ninja creates a suicidal kage bunshin. After creating it, the ninja can cause the clone to remotely detonate and explode in combat, taking anyone immediately surrounding it out. When used in close combat, without the enemy noticing, this technique can be quite deadly.'_

****

"It seems like you got all of it now try to remember the seals and get started!" the Kyuubi demanded

The technique was not that different from kage bunshin so Naruto got it within a half hour and was ready for the next item on the list.

****

"Now that you got that then the next hour will be spent on improving it." The Kyuubi stated. Then added **"A bunshin will always appear next to you when you form it so think of a way to hide your clone when you create it."** the youkai challenged

'They appear next to me because next to me because I'm the source supplying chakra. So maybe if I…' Naruto tried to push his chakra out of his body but it dispersed immediately. _'so that didn't work lets think, what did I do wrong?' _Again there was a flash, this time longer then the first, though it was less then a second in reality.

__

"It's controlling a doll and using it as a weapon with your chakra." Sakura stated at Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto thought for a minute. _'That's right it's from that time at the chuunin exams!' _Naruto exclaimed to himself. _'So the puppeteer sends strings of chakra to the puppet pooling it at where the joints are to move it at their will. So if you could pool chakra in puppets then you must be able to do the same with jutsus.'_

Naruto tried again only to end in another disappointing failure. "It's impossible to do!" Naruto screamed out in frustration. _' Not only do I have to continue molding chakra to make strings once I reach there I also have to mold chakra there while still maintaining the string.'_

The poor frustrated blond then decided to think more on the subject_. ' there must be a way… Why aren't I getting any info from Kyu-sensei on this.' _he thought in confusion.

****

"Well to tell you the truth kuzo I thought of doing it the same way as you!" The mighty fur ball yelled back.

Naruto's face twisted in anger. _'So we wasted 20 minutes for nothing!' he screamed at his counter-part._

****

"I don't know it might be able to be done… think about it creating rasengan(sp?) out of nowhere. I don't know maybe you can impress me." the youkai contemplated

Then Naruto gave into his confusion._ 'wait wait! So your telling me you never did this outside when you where alive? How did you kill all those ninjas then?' _Naruto asked.

****

"Well I've seen some ninjutsus before but never learned them. I used my demon gift controlling fire to do my work. And when they said 'a swing of it's tail could level an entire village' it was true I used my tail to crush everything. You know how huge my demon form is!" the demon explained then added. **"and if I did know the kage bunshin, they would have ten of me to deal with. I don't think you'd be alive then."**

__

'Yeah your right' Naruto agreed. Then got back to his work. About that time he looked at the tree he was by. _'Wait think I know the answer. Its like a tree! The chakra is created at it's roots then sent up to the leaves to get molded layers and then it travels under the bark in different sizes forcing it to expand and grow.' _Naruto thought to himself

__

' so my body is the roots, my coils are in which the chakra traverses to me hands which are the leaves. Then when the tree molds different shapes from the leaves, instead of strings I send an unbroken line of layers when perfectly stacked creates a bunshin. Then at the near end, I send a string of chakra not to mold but to not disperse, surround the bunshin. To fill in any cracks created by the layering.' Naruto concluded.

****

"Great deduction kuzo." Kyuubi congratulated.

Naruto then got down to work. When the 10 minutes passed he had it all figured out and perfected it somewhat. It was a great move that he created himself but there was a problem. Not exactly for him but in a drawn out match it could be a problem. Not so much after it was done but during the creation it took three times the chakra. First was the fact that making the actual bunshin in chakra form and cutting it to itty, bitty layers and sending it the designated area was already double. It took the same amount of chakra to make the string pool around it to compress the layers together.

To Naruto however it wasn't that bad. Before he was able to create a lot, lot, lot of bunshins near him. Now he can make a lot of bunshins in a 100 meter distance from himself. It still takes the same time to create it as the normal ones however.

Three Month later One Month till Chuunin Exams---------------

(A.N. I know that's a lot of skipping but I'm lazy. Plus now I can show off the really cool way I thought of for flying!)

Like any other day at an early time the sun was only rising, it was 6. Most shinobis are still asleep but a select few. One of them was Naruto. Currently in one of Konoha's most dangerous training areas. He decided three weeks ago that he had better get a head start and familiarize himself with the area before the exams.

He wore the same attire as we had seen him earlier black cloak and green and brown kimono. But now strapped on to his kimono was a katana and two metal cylinders as long as the hilt of the katana.

So far training with his team ever since 'the incident' was few. Twice to be exact, the first day to familiarized, the second for the bell test.

Now it was not that they did not get along well, it was the fact that they had all something else to do. Sakura trains with Tsunade, the new kid with Kakashi, and he was training by himself. It took a lot of complaining and convincing but it was the last comment he made that shut up Tsunade and Jiraiya that finally shut them up

Flashback--------

__

"Naruto! Go with Jiraiya!" Tsunade demanded. "it's the only way to get strong enough to beat Sasuke!"

"She's right kid. Not that your weak, just that he's getting training from Orochimaru, and to counter that I train you." Jiraiya agreed.

"You don't know him as I do." Naruto stated calmly, but it was evident that rage was present. "So what if I beat him! He'll just ask you for training seeing as you made me stronger then him! And if you deny him that he'll just run away again!" Naruto now screamed "If you want to bring him back you have to completely break him." he ended quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I mean if I train myself and beat him he'll see that staying in Konoha can make you strong. If I leave with Jiraiya then it will mean he's right you do need o leave to become strong." Naruto stated quietly and left without another word.

"You know" Jiraiya spoke up. "he has a point."

Tsunade just nodded.

end flashback--------------

Now he's in the forest of death and still has to stay for three more weeks, and only because he begged for a week off from the Kyuubi. Oh how he missed his ramen!

****

"Okay now I think your finally ready for the first step. The style is called 'Wind' so you have to be like the wind. The first step is unpredictability. One of the best ways to be unpredictable is to be able to predict the opponents movement." the Kyuubi stated.

__

'How' the ever confused Naruto asked. _'I don't have the sharingan.'_

****

"It's based on their killing intent, fighting spirit, and emotion." Kyuubi stated (A.N. I know Kenshin right?) **"But not too much on that probable an hour a day would be good. A harder aspect is flying and hitting multiple areas at once so we will spend more time in those areas."**

__

'Flying!' Naruto gasped.

****

"Yes" the Kyuubi spat out then continued. **"Now the theory is simple but the practical is hard. The **theory, which I myself have done, is that if you can walk on water then you can walk on mist."

__

'Ah so that's why you made me practice kirigakue no jutsu.' Naruto stated with understanding.

****

"Yes, now you can do it without hand seals they will think it's a bloodline. But anyways you create a mist under your feet and using your chakra move it around and stick to it creating the elution of flying. When actually it's a thin layer of mist. So now get to work!"

To create the mist without hand seals was easy. Applying a thin layer to your feet was easy. But lifting yourself was hard. He tried, and tried, and tried, but it didn't work. The mist didn't move at all.

He then proceeded to sit down and start to think things through_. 'to stand on water you must expel the same amount constantly so it should be the same in this case. But there's a difference. Walking on water there is more water underneath the surface so when you expel chakra the surface gets pushed down and water from underneath replaces it thus repeating the cycle. But if you push on a mist there's nothing to replace it and it you create too much then it can be seen.'_

Then the idea came what if instead of just pushing down with chakra surround the mist with chakra and push it down at the same time. When that was done the mist stuck to his foot and it was only a matter of pushing upwards for more then down wards for flying.

When this was done Naruto got 10 seconds in the air when he fell. The sudden change in weight on his shoes was so much that he lost his balance and fell.

(A.N. sorry but I'm not doing when he learns how to read movements because I honestly don't know how.)

few weeks later-----------------

It was the first day that his team would see him in his new wardrobe. When h had met them before he changed back into his orange jumpsuit to avoid questions, but now he can blame it on the time he was training alone. In the middle of his thoughts he felt a chakra source come near him

Sakura had just reach he training field of team 7 when she noticed a strange figure in a black cloak with a brown spiral on it. She immediately reached for a kunai when that figure spoke up. "It's me Sakura, Naruto." he stated simply.

Hearing this she relaxed a bit but still kept her guard up. "How do you know I was there?" she asked with curiosity. In truth she had had hid her chakra very well. In fact to the point where you can't feel it.

Naruto smiled and answered her question calmly "You hid your chakra too well." he stated, then turned around to her confused stare. "Normally chakra is everywhere. You hid yours so well that I felt that there was an empty space where no chakra resonated. So I assumed it was you.

"Oh" was the best thing that came to her mind. This was new to her the Naruto she new was definitely not present. This one was different, he spoke calmly, he was knowledgeable, and he did not add the 'chan' after her name. The one thing she was most curios about now was what had happened to him those few months.

Naruto saw Sakura take a spot near a tree and so he continued to look at the river under the bridge.

An hour or so later Naruto spoke up "Where's the other person?" he asked though he thought he knew the answer.

"She's been training with Kakashi for a few months I think that either she picked up his habit, or their still training." Sakura replied to Naruto. Then she asked a question of her own "How do you feel about the up coming chuunin exams?"

Naruto chuckled then answered "well a lot more prepared."

As if on cue a puff of smoke appeared and standing in it was two figures.

Okay that took me a long time. Its also shorter by like 500 words. Any ways think of a name for the oc you guys are just so much better then me at it

Also vote so far it's a tie with one each! that's sad… really

Yes I know I have bad English but what's a beta reader and how do I get and use one?

Alright bye for now!


End file.
